Volcano/Biome
|occasional = |rare = (only once) |image = Volcano Icon.png}} The Volcano is a Biome exclusive to the Shipwrecked DLC, much like Caves in the regular Don't Starve world. The biome can be accessed through the Volcano which is found in the Ocean. Characteristics It is a small area surrounding the mouth of the Volcano, and is affected by weather. At the center, the mouth of the volcano contains a large pool of lava, and approaching it will quickly increase the temperature of the player character to the maximum and cause damage from Overheating. During Dry Season, eruptions will cause the entire Volcano area to rise in temperature as well, causing immediate Overheating effect similar to getting close to the central lava. This effect will last for a period of time after the eruption ends. The area is mostly covered with a mixture of Volcano Turf, Magma Turf and Ashy Turf, and the Magma Piles are abundant. Skeletons and Krissures are also commonly encountered. Coffee Plants, and Elephant Cacti are found here. These can be dug up with a Shovel and replanted elsewhere, but they can only be planted on volcanic turfs. Burnt Ash Trees can also be found here. Chopping these trees will yield Ashes. Dragoon Dens, and their Dragoons are native to the Volcano Biome. Obsidian and Charcoal Boulders can also be found here. The area contains one Obsidian Workbench that allows the crafting items in the Volcanic Tab. Volcano Altar of Snackrifice is also in the area, and provides limited control over eruptions by sacrificing items in the Dry Season. Woodlegs If Woodlegs is not unlocked, Woodlegs' Cage will be found here. The cage can be unlocked by finding and using all 3 keys: the Iron Key, the Golden Key, and the Bone Key. Unlocking the cage will additionally drop some Bone Shards. Even if unlocked, the special turf under his cage and a couple of Bone Shards will continue to spawn in newly generated worlds. Mechanics * Flowers, if Butterflies are manually planted, do not spawn Butterflies inside the Volcano. * Bees will emerge from placed Bee Boxes, but will not actively visit Flowers. As a result, Bee Boxes never fill up with Honey. * Puddles do not spawn when it rains inside the Volcano during Monsoon Season, regardless of the type of Turf. * Crocodogs do not spawn, and neither do Hounds or Depths Worms. As a result, there are no pack attacks.Due to this, this may be a good base if one has overheating reduction items(ex=Chilled Amulet). * The Day-Night Cycle functions as it does outside. The Moon Cycle also functions regularly, but is inverted: When it is a Full Moon outside the Volcano, it will be a New Moon inside. * All effects of Hurricane Season will function regularly, except for the spawning of Sealnado. * The barren ground is unable to grow Coconuts. It is possible to grow Coconuts into Palm Trees, if Sandy Turf is brought manually over from a Reign of Giants world. * Birds do not spawn inside the Volcano, regardless of the type of turf. * Obsidian Boulders, Charcoal Boulders and Ash Trees will respawn on their original location exactly one year after they had been destroyed. Trivia * If the player manages to cross into the pool of lava (using console commands), they will instantly die, and the cause of Death in the morgue will be listed as "Burn". Bugs * If the Wooden Thing is used in a connected regular or Reign of Giants world, the Volcano world will be regenerated as well, removing any player build Structures. * In the Pocket Edition of Shipwrecked, entering the Volcano for the first time may cause the app to crash. In this case, the affected save game will be permanently corrupted. * Upon entering, the player retains speed modifiers provided by the boat they used to get to volcano.